


A Very Daken Christmas

by Zethsaire



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Dark Wolverine (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Substance Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daken actually manages to get drunk.  So obviously he's got to go seduce Lester, because what else is he going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Daken Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatallywhimsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatallywhimsical/gifts).



> Soooooo...I've never written Daken/Lester before. This is for fatallywhimisical, for Christmas. It's mostly just a...well, violent, drunk porn fic. Because well, I can't see them having any sort of healthy relationship. Warnings are in the tags! The non-con tag is mostly for Daken's pheromones.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

“Heeeeeeeeeeey Lester. Lllllester. Hey.”

Lester looked up from where he was watching television, looking annoyed and not nearly drunk enough to put up with Daken's shit. But Daken didn't care, because he _was_ drunk, and he was _horny_ and he wanted to get _laid._ And Lester would always fuck Daken if he pestered him enough. And he was great with the angry, violent sex that Daken really wanted to have like, right now.

Lester scowled suspiciously. “You can't be drunk. You can't _get_ drunk.”

Daken giggled. “Well, I was rooting around in Thor's old room, and he left a whole cask of Asguardian mead in there. I don't usually drink mead, but hey, anything to stick it to those old fucks. And now I am _drunk_.”

He slunk over to the couch, and practically threw himself across Lester's lap, making the other man swear and pull his beer arm up over Daken's head so he wouldn't drop it. This left him entirely unable to stop Daken from laying all over Lester. Daken couldn't help giggling again; Lester's face was just so _perfect_ .

“Are those Karla's?” Lester said, his voice strangled, as he tugged on a corner of the very hot pink and very lacy underwear that Daken had honestly forgotten he was wearing.

“Oh _those_? Do you _like_ them?” He pulled himself up, causing Lester to swear again, and nipped Lester's throat just how the man liked it – even though he'd never admit it out loud.

For that matter, Lester would never admit that he enjoyed fucking Daken, but he was certianly getting hard. Daken could smell it. He could feel it, too, hard against his thigh. Daken grinned, and turned so he was straddling Lester, and squeezed him between his thighs. His pheromones were going wild but they were having a positive affect on the situation so he didn't really care. Lester's pupils were dialated and he was biting his lip, clearly trying to keep from admitting what Daken was doing to him.

“'M watchin a show.”

“Bullshit. You hate watching archery competitions.”

“I do not.”

“Yes you fucking do. It pisses you off cuz you could do better, or something. So drink your beer and shut the hell up and fuck me.”

Lester drained his beer in one gulp, and just scowled at Daken, so Daken leaned in and kissed him, only to yelp and pull back when Lester bit him. It made him hard.

“Dick.”

“Cunt.”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me.” Daken ground his crotch into Lester's and counted it as a win when the other man grunted.

“Fine. If you want to be fuck so bad, I'll fuck you. But I ain't doin' it here.”

Lester shoved him off the couch and Daken let him, snickering all the way, because he'd won. He'd _won._ And it hadn't even been that hard to do. Really, Lester was a complete pushover. He wasn't fooling anyone with his homophobic bullshit.

“You comin'? I ain't carrying you.”

“'M not coming yet.” Daken giggled again at the expression on Lester's face – Lester was so _funny_ , and stumbled after him.

xxx

They ended up in Lester's bed, because Lester apparently liked dominating Daken in his bed. Daken didn't care, because he was down to his lacy pink underwear that he'd stolen from Karla when he was too drunk to care what she'd do to him. Daken felt _amazing_. He didn't even care that he was being forced, being fucking _handcuffed_ to the bed.

“Where'd you get handcuffs Llllllester?”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“No, _you_ shut up.”

Lester smacked him in the face, and pulled his other hand up and locked it to the bed. Then he pulled his trousers down and shoved his dick in Daken's mouth. Daken gagged, and yanked on the cuffs, but they didn't budge. Apparently Daken wasn't the only one who'd been stealing from Karla.

Daken moaned, because it felt good. Everything felt good, right now. Even though the sex was rough – perhaps especially because the sex was rough. It was always like this. Lester said he didn't want to fuck, and he always did.

Daken opened his throat and swallowed, but Lester didn't come. Instead, he shoved in until Daken choked, and then pulled out and ripped Daken's (Karla's) underwear off with his teeth. There was the sound of lube being forced open, and then there were two fingers being shoved inside him.

“Nnnh,” he grunted. “Are you sure you've done this before?”

“Shut up, you know you like it.”

Daken snickered, because it was true. Lester didn't prep him at all, just got him wet enough to not be uncomfortable for himself, and then shoved in. Daken snarled and yanked at the handcuffs again, but they only groaned, and didn't budge. He was feeling a little queasy now, and wondered why the hell he was doing this.

And then Lester his his prostate, and he remembered. He liked fucking.

“Fuck, yes, _fuck me_.”

“ _I am_.”

It was fast and brutal, and Daken loved it.

When Lester had finally finished, he rolled over and pushed at Daken irritably. Well, as irritably as someone could after a good orgasm. And Daken _always_ gave good orgasms, no matter how drunk he was.

“Get outta my bed.” Lester grumbled.

“I can't, I'm handcuffed to it.”

“Ugh, whatever. Stay then.”

 

 

 


End file.
